


Catnip

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cats, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, there is a mention of lilo but nothing serious, this is just a sweet oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: Harry is the Crazy Cat Person™ next door and his cats keep getting into Louis' gardens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL so this is my first Larry fic. This is also a prompt on tumblr I saw and thought LARRY, so I wrote it. This could have been a lot longer but I liked how it turned out so...This also was just supposed to crazycatperson!Harry, but turned into crazycatperson!Harry and florist!Louis somehow. The flower stuff I just googled so it might be wrong. Well, I hope you enjoy the fluff!

Louis yawned as he stepped outside into the early morning air of his backyard. It was a lovely morning. Dew still on the ground, a pleasant chill in the air, and a calico cat sleeping in his garden. 

Wait. He didn’t have any cats.

“Shoo!” He yelled, startling the cat out of his garden. It ripped up one of the tulips he planted just yesterday in its haste to retreat over the fence. He sighed, going over to pick up the murdered tulip. 

Ever since some dude moved into the house next door, his gardens had been assaulted by more felines then he has ever seen in his life. Look, he loved animals: dogs, cats, bird, but this was ridiculous. The guy had to have like twenty cats. 

Louis wouldn’t mind so much either. If the damned things stayed out of his gardens. He worked hard to keep up and maintain his gardens. It was the only thing in his life he seemed to be able to let thrive, and he loved it. These cats, though, he did not love.

He took the ruined flower inside, heading into his kitchen. He quickly made himself some tea, and grabbed a book he kept next to his fridge, and sat down at his counter top. The book opened to reveal several flowers all pressed on their own page. They weren’t all pretty, many were picked when they died. Louis like to keep a book of all the flowers that die in his gardens. He picked them, examined them to see if he could determine why they died, then pressed them in this book just how he picked them. If he new why they died, he wrote it down and figured out a way to prevent it from happening again.

He flipped to the next available page and set the flower in the center of it. He grabbed a pen and wrote next to the flower, “Death By Neighbors Flower Murdering Cats.” A lot of his flowers deaths seemed to have the same thing written by it nowadays. He closed the book and set it under a decorative rock he got at a vintage outlet just for the purpose of pressing the flowers that was in the middle of his counter. 

After grabbing his tea, he went to check on the front yard garden. He headed outside and onto the front porch, checking the hanging plants. 

“Meow,” Louis spun around at the sudden noise. There, on top of one of his pedestals were a potted plant used to be, was a hairless monstrosity that called itself a cat. It was curled up on the flat surface where you would put a pot, sunbathing in the morning light. The plant and its pot where on the ground, pot shattered.

“Oh, hell no,” He yelled, stomping over to the cat, who just blinked up at him. He scooped it up into his arms and marched over to his neighbor's door. The cat didn’t react, just curled itself back up in Louis’ arms. 

Louis angrily made his way up the steps to his neighbor's door, and rang the doorbell about twenty times in quick succession.

“Coming!” A rather attractive voice called through the door.

Louis took a moment to look around the porch and, “Damn,” he whispered. There were three cats lounging around the porch. One was on the window, staring up at Louis. Another was on the couch swing lazing on the cushion, and the last was sitting on top of the door ledge, tail swishing. 

He looked back at the door as it opened, “Oh! There you are Fluffles!” The man on the other side of it cooed. “I thought you had got stuck in the tree again.”

Louis blinked as the cat was taken from his arms, “Wait, Fluffles? Who names their hairless cat Fluffles?”

The guy quickly covered the ears of the cat in his arms, his very impressively large tattooed arms, “Shhhhhhh! He’s very sensitive about the no H-A-I-R thing.”

Louis blinked again. Was this guy for real? “I-er...whatever. Look, your god forsaken cats keep going into my gardens and killing my flowers.”

The man’s green eyes widened in horror, “Really? Oh, your flowers are beautiful.”

Louis’ brain stopped working for a moment, as the full lips the man possessed stretched into a breathtaking smile. “Um, yeah, I-I mean thank you. B-But that doesn’t change the fact your cat keeps killing them.”

The smile turned into a frown, “They like you.”

“They-what?” Louis has never been this thrown by one conversation in his life.

“Well, more your gardens, but they must not mind you either.” The man smiled, “Why don’t you come in for breakfast? It’s the least I can do for my cats causing such trouble. My name is Harry, by the way. Harry Styles.” 

Louis watched as Harry entered the house again, leaving the door open. Louis looked up at the cat still perched on the ledge and rolled his eyes. He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him, and was immediately hit with the smell of food. He was surprised. He’d expected it to smell of cat, honestly.

He followed Harry into the kitchen. “I always make more than I need,” Harry called over his shoulder, putting down fluffles, who scurried off with about three other cats that came to see what was up. “I usually just feed the leftovers to everyone.”

Louis watched as Harry filled a plate for him, then for himself, and directed them to the dining area. Louis sat down next to Harry, petting a white persian that walked up to him and jumped in his lap. “You have quite a lot of cats, Harold.”

“It’s just Harry. And yes,” here he laughed, “I have about fifteen, give or take.”

Louis choked on the orange juice he was sipping, “Fifteen, Jesus!”

Harry laughed again, handing Louis a napkin. Louis was starting to really enjoy that laugh. “I work at an animal shelter once a week. Most of theses are cats who were about to be put to sleep or to old for most people that want to adopt. So I take them.” 

Louis stared, “Are you for real?”

Harry looked up from his food in surprise, “Er, yes?”

“No. You are not. No one is that kind,” Louis huffed.

Harry smiled, and this time Louis felt something stir in his stomach, “Well, I am.” He got up and collected their plates, “You must be kind as well. The cats that get into your garden and let you pick them up are the ones that hate humans’ the most.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked when Harry got back.

“Fluffles, the hairless on that curled up in your arms? He’s never let any of my friends touch him. The one currently in your lap,” he pointed to said cat purring in his lap, “barely lets me touch her.”

Louis looked down at the content cat, “Maybe it’s the flowers?”

“Unless you are growing catnip, I very much doubt it.”

Louis could have sworn Harry just purred at him, or it could have been one of the cats. He cleared his throat, “U-Um, right, well thanks for breakfast. I really need to go, or I’ll be late to the shop. Orders to make. Don’t want unhappy customers.”

He got up, careful to make sure the cat jumped off easily, and started for the door. Harry got up after him, “What kind of orders?”

“Er, flower arrangement. I work at a florist.”

“You must really like flowers. You have beautiful gardens full and work at a place the specialized I flowers,” He said opening the door for Louis.

“Yes, well, I’m good at keeping them alive. Hence why your cats should stay out of my gardens,” he winked at Harry.

Harry smiled, making Louis’ stomach flip again, “I’ll try, but cats really have a mind of their own.” He waved to Louis and shut the door.

Louis gulped, running a hand through his hair, “Well, fuck me.”

********

Instead of keeping the cats out of his yards, like he’d hoped, the cats now just wandered all over his property. He likes to keep his backdoor open most of the time, to let fresh air into the house and easily get outside when he wants to. Now with the door open, cats just randomly walk in.

The first time it had happened he was watching a football match, and the cat jumped into his lap and scared the living shit out of him. This was the fifth time. Fifth! And he dropped his tea!

“Now they are coming into my house.”

There was a beat of silence, “What?”

“They are coming into my house and scaring the shit out of me. I dropped my tea this afternoon, because of this one!” He exclaimed, pushing the offending cat into Harry’s arms.

“Since you dropped yours, why don’t you come inside for some tea?”

And how could Louis say no to tea? So Louis had tea with Harry that day, and the day after that, than after that. Until a whole two months went by and he couldn’t see his days going without tea with Harry.

And the flip in his stomach never went away, it got worse. So much so, that Louis could tell he was falling for his crazy cat person of a neighbor. This was a problem. A very big problem, because he sucked at this. This being feelings.

“You do suck at it,” Liam said, sipping wine Louis had given him for their weekly catch up. “I should know, we dated.”

“Not helping, Liam,” He hissed.

“I call best man,” He said. “Also, remind me to take a shit ton of allergy medicine before coming to your house. I’ll probably sneeze my head right off my shoulders, because of all the cat dander and pollen in you and Harry’s shared home.”

“Liam! Crisis! I am having.”

Liam watched him flail about with his worrying before he sighed, “Tommo, what are you freaking out about? Ask the man out.”

“I don't know how!” Louis wailed finally, “It was easy with you. I didn't really know you, other than you were fit as fuck and I wanted in your pants.”

“Thank you,” Liam smirked. Louis glared and continued.

“I actually know Harry. I know how he likes his tea. I know he likes to do his yoga naked. I know he likes to put kale on nearly everything. For god's sake Liam, I know the names of all his cats!”

Liam put his wine down, “God I’m going to regret telling you this. Okay look, you know what I liked most about our relationship?”

“My ass?” Louis joked.

“That goes without saying,” He laughed. “I liked the romantic gestures. Louis, you are one of the most romantic people I have ever dated. You’ll figure out a way, because that’s what you are good at.”

Louis smiled, “Helps when you own a flower shop...That’s it!” He exclaimed, running around the counter and out of the room. He stopped turned back to Liam, “Don’t think I’m not going to tease you mercilessly about that one, Payno. Romantic gestures, you sap.” 

“Go get your boy, you dick.” Liam groaned.

Louis smiled and turned to go do just that.

****

Louis gulped, looking down at the assortment of flowers on his counter, all picked from his garden. He’d called Harry to his tonight, to give him the flowers and a card for their meaning. 

He was shitting himself, to be frank. 

He’s messed with the flowers at least a dozen times while waiting for Harry. He can’t help but think Harry won't like it, won't get it, won't-

His doorbell went off. 

“Here it goes,” He whispered to himself.

Harry smiled at him when he opened the door. Louis still can’t believe a smile that nice exists in this world, and it's directed at him, “Hi ya! I brought food! Thought we'd have a movie night.”

Louis grinned, taking the food. “Sounds great. Let's put these in the kitchen.”

Louis lead the way to the kitchen and set the food down. He couldn’t look at Harry, as he busied himself with getting plates.

“Oh, Lou these are beautiful! Are these from your gar...den…” Harry trailed off, reading the card that was set out for him.

“Purple carnations, for fascination. White roses, for a new start. Blue irises, for a hope. L-Louis?”

Louis walked around the counter, grabbing Harry’s hand to turn him, “I’d very much like to go out with you, Harold.”

“It’s Harry.”

“Um-mmph!” Whatever Louis had plan to say was lost as Harry kissed him. 

Harry grabbed his hips with the hand not in Louis, pulling him closer, and used the other to drap Louis’ arms around his neck. Louis froze, going cross eyed trying to look at Harry in sock. Harry tilted his head just so and brushed his fingers over the exposed skin at his hips. Louis’ eyes drifted closed and he tangling his fingers in the hair he’s been wanting to pull at like this for ages. He slipped his tongue past the lush lips and deepened the kiss.

A crash beside them is what broke the heated kiss. They both looked over to see one of Harry’s cats had knocked over one of the plates. 

“Jinger! I’m sorry-”

Louis kissed him again, lips lingering for a moment before pulling completely away, “Take me to dinner tomorrow and we are even.”

Harry’s small laugh was loud in his ear and the smile Harry hid against his temple made his heart skip and his stomach warm, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and a comment telling me how you liked it, or you know, hated. Anyway thank you!
> 
> <http://mysticalbeautylouis.tumblr.com/> is my main 1D blog come say Hi  
> <http://inquisitorofhyrule.tumblr.com/> is my video game side blog if you wish to follow that!


End file.
